


Baby's Night Out

by LiberAmans214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline has three dads, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberAmans214/pseuds/LiberAmans214
Summary: It's logic, really.Sam's the biggest, and Jack's the smallest. They take the backseat. Dean and Cas are regular sized human (and angel), so they get the front.Though, leaning back against the locked door, with arms crossed on his jacket and legs half-propped on the seat, Dean's still touching knees with Cas, who's in a similar position, with one leg folded on the seat, and the other still on the ground. And he's thinking about the other possibilities.Clearly, he and Sam can't fit in a single seat anymore. Those days are long, long gone.The only other option is Dean and Jack, which would be pretty comfortable, considering the kid takes half the space the rest of them do, but that'd leave Sam and Cas, and Sam's tall and Cas's wide - so Dean needs to be reasonable and accept that wouldn't have worked out either. (Plus, the two of them are way too weird and comfortable with each other, and would probably end up sleeping in each other's laps in the name of suitability, because not everyone has Dean's issues with everything.)(Especially when it comes to Cas.)*The One where Sam, Dean, Castiel and Jack must spend the night in the Impala.
Relationships: (NONE OF THOSE ARE ROMANTIC), (not romantic), (that one's romantic), Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 387





	Baby's Night Out

It's _logic_ , really.

Sam's the biggest, and Jack's the smallest. They take the backseat. Dean and Cas are regular sized human (and angel), so they get the front.

Though, leaning back against the locked door, with arms crossed on his jacket and legs half-propped on the seat, Dean's still touching knees with Cas, who's in a similar position, with one leg folded on the seat, and the other still on the ground. And he's thinking about the other possibilities.

Clearly, he and Sam can't fit in a single seat anymore. Those days are long, long gone.

The only other option is Dean and Jack, which would be pretty comfortable, considering the kid takes half the space the rest of them do, but that'd leave Sam and Cas, and Sam's _tall_ and Cas's _wide_ \- so Dean needs to be reasonable and accept that wouldn't have worked out either. (Plus, the two of them are way too weird and comfortable with each other, and would probably end up sleeping in each other's laps in the name of suitability, because not everyone has Dean's issues with _everything_.)

(Especially when it comes to Cas.)

Anyways, that brings him back to where he is right now. Bumping knees with Cas - and, for that matter, a trenchcoat-free Cas, because dude had to go and be a wonderful dad, and give his coat as a blanket to Jack. Speaking of, when Dean peers at the backseat, Jack does look very comfortable nestled under it.

He's all the way in a corner, with his beige blanket tucked around him, and he's got his legs up on the seat, crossed ankles. Sam's not got his legs up anywhere - content to sprawl out, and rest his head back, and he's always had an uncanny ability of not needing much persuasion to go to sleep when in Baby, so the way he's already zoned out doesn't really come as a surprise.

"I like this." Jack sighs, eyes still closed. From the other corners of the car, his dads smile at him. He looks the cosiest of all of them. "This feels like the stories you tell me." He adds, in Sam's direction. "Of growing up here. Of the impala being home."

"It does feel like it," Sam says, exchanging a soft glance with Dean.

"We almost never slept in the car," Dean protests, but there's no passion in it. Why is his first instinct to always play defense for John's parenting, he'll never understand.

Cas seems to get it, though. Because he steers the conversation back to general nothings. "It's nice. Jack, are you sure you're not cold?"

"Not at all."

"Yeah, that coat's burly, Cas." Sam adds. "How do you even wear it all day?"

"I've gotten used to it." Cas answers, at the same time Dean pipes up with, "He's an angelic hot-water bag."

Sam raises an eyebrow at Dean, as if the question, _how do you know_ , was right at the tip of his tongue, but he spares Dean the embarrassment.

How Dean knows, actually, is by having fully functional sense organs. Cas is radiating warmth - and as Dean slowly drifts away from consciousness, to the backdrop of the rest of them talking, it's becoming more and more clear that perhaps there's a better way he and Cas could fit.

Like, if Dean scooted over to his side, and ended up with Cas's warm chest behind him.

Or _something_.

"I'm comfortable," Jack restarts conversation, like the first time round. "But I don't think I'm sleepy." Dean agrees with the sentiment.

"You can talk to us until you feel like you can sleep," Cas tells him, always supportive of endeavors which get Jack to share - and like an overconcerned parent, always looking for reasons to have conversations. The love in his heart for Jack is evident in his voice, and it's actually heartwarming. Except for the fact that he's wrong.

"No, that's not how it works." Dean interrupts, not unkindly. "If he talks, he stays up. Cas, why don't you talk?"

"Jack, and us can listen." Sam seconds his opinion. "Wait. _We_?" He corrects himself, sleepily. Before reverting to a small, confused, "Us."

Dean sends a fondly irritated look over his shoulder.

"Okay." Cas lets out.

"A story?" Jack asks.

"U-uh." Cas clears his throat. "Alright."

***

So then, as Cas tells a very non-biblical story of biblical times, the rest of them listen, hanging onto every word - until they're asleep. Sam goes down the fastest, snoring reasonably softly for being _Sam_ , and Jack follows, noiselessly slipping into slumber with a relaxed smile on his face which makes Dean as happy as Cas looks, and in the end, just remains a really drowsy Dean with a serenely rambling Cas.

"You can straighten your legs if you want." Cas takes a pause, when Dean squirms when he tries to adjust his knee in a more comfortable position. It's not about the position, as much as it is about Dean being on the wrong side of forty. "I don't mind."

"Nah." That would just get Dean's legs in Cas's lap - a rather strange, but not entirely uninviting scene, though one he's not looking to create. "Wait, do you want to - ?"

Cas shakes his head.

"'Kay."

He's too exhausted to keep pretending. And too sleepy to realize that he's stopped.

"Hey, you think it'd be easier if our legs were on one side of the seat?"

He's done it. He's upped and done it. _He's fucking upped and done it, and this could go either way, and -_

"Preferably your side." Cas says, simply. "The wheel," He gestures vaguely. "Only our _legs_ could fit next to it."

There's no more words said.

Dean's shifting, slightly, and it's even more apparent how close they've been this whole time, because it doesn't take him long to reach Cas, at all. In fact, he's almost instantly there, inches away from the angel, with heavily lidded eyes and a hint of a smile.

Cas shifts, _somehow_ , and suddenly there's enough space for Dean to turn and back up against him. Dean stretches his legs and crosses them at the ankles, like Jack, but _unlike_ Jack, there's another pair of legs tangled with his.

Sometime in between, while Dean had been drawing comparisons, Cas's hand had come to rest on Dean's ribs, while the other was still around the top of the seat. Dean swallowed, and entwined his fingers with Cas's, before he went the last inch of a mile, and fell asleep.

*

When Sam woke up in the morning, force of habit, he saw his brother and best friend snuggling in the front seat, fast asleep in each other's arms - and then he realized Jack had migrated to his side of the seat, and was currently sleeping on his shoulder, loosely hugging an arm, and somehow Cas's trenchcoat was entirely on his lap now.

He gently pulled it over Jack, though it had become too warm inside the car for any of them to need it, and as Jack didn't even budge in his sleep, he must've been very deep in his dreams, so Sam refused to move, and simply focussed on the fluttery father-like feeling every moment like this invoked in him, until he drifted back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are they spending the night in the Impala? Why does Cas sleep too? We're not here to ask questions. We're here to celebrate my friend, Rin's birthday with a huge schmoopy dollop of FLUFF.
> 
> Have an amazing day, and wish her a happy birthday in the comments!!


End file.
